1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to link assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions.
Typically, circuit breakers include an operating mechanism, which opens electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such fault conditions. The electrical contact assemblies include stationary electrical contacts and corresponding movable electrical contacts that are typically mounted on movable (e.g., pivotable) arms. The stationary and movable contacts are in physical and electrical contact with one another when it is desired that the circuit breaker provide electrical current therethrough to a load. When it is desired to interrupt the power circuit, the movable contact arm is pivoted, thereby moving the movable contact away from the stationary contact creating a space therebetween. The opening distance (i.e., space) between the separable contacts can be undesirably limited by a number of factors, such as for example, size restrictions, and restrictions on the movement and mechanical interaction of assembly components.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in link assemblies therefore.